Mi griego favorito
by Ladybug miau
Summary: Se había enamorado de alguien imposible,pero no lo pudo evitar,su aire de sensualidad la cautivaron por completo y es que el era el típico playboy en otras palabras alguien que le podía romper el corazón
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER:** ** _los personajes de inuyasha no son míos :( son de Rumiko Takashi_**

 **PROLOGO**

así era la cosa,se había enamorado de alguien imposible , el era el típico playboy,tenia a la mujer de la semana ,tenia sexo con todas y cada una de las mujeres con las que había salido y ella lo sabia muy bien valla que lo sabia,ella misma los había escuchado al entrar a darle algunos papeles que su jefe le había entregado para dárselos al dueño y valla sorpresa que se llevo al encontrar a su jefe envistiendo fuertemente a Tsubaki sobre el escritorio sin ningún pudor,ella solo pudo sonrojarse hasta las raíces del cabello y salir de ahí rápido antes de que se percataran de su presencia, pero claro,sango le dijo que era demasiado inocente como para imaginarse a su jefe haciéndoselo a ella, cuando le contó lo que había visto. por supuesto que su intención no era que ella lo la escuchara,pero valla que lo escucho,lo que no se imagino es lo que pasaría después.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:los personajes de inuyasha no son míos ): son de Rumiko Takashi**

 **Primero que nada perdón por tardar en subir este capitulo, y gracias por sus reviews, por cierto pido disculpas por mi ortografía y con lo que respecta a Tsubaki, tengo que aclarar que es la secretaria de inuyasha y kagome trabaja para koga como su secretaria.**

 **ahora si comenzamos :)**

 **Capitulo 1**

Suspiro por quinta vez en el día, todo en ese día le estaba lleno muy mal. su despertador no solo en la mañana y eso ocasiono que llegara quince minutos tarde,lo cual .gracias al cielo su jefe se lo tomo calmado ,luego le ordeno prepararle un café y se lo había derramado encima a una pobre secretaria que tubo la mala suerte de chocar con ella y lo peor de todo fue que su jefe le había ordenado ir a dejarle unos documentos importantes al dueño y lo había cachado en pleno acto sexual con Tsubaki, su secretaria,después de ver tal escena, salio de ahí en silencio antes de que la descubrieran husmeando.

Desperto de su ensueño al oír a sango, su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo,hablandole.

-Hola,tierra llamando a kagome.

-eh que pasa-musito desorientada .

-te estoy hablando desde hace diez minutos y ni siquiera me miras.¿no estarás pensando en el jefe o si?-dijo picara

-claro que no,como crees sango-respondio sonrojada-ademas sabes que yo no eh y-yo no

-si ya se, tu nunca has tenido sexo

-s-sango-dijo sonrojada

-pero si es cierto-respondo segura-bueno no importa,debo trabajar, chao kagome

Observo silenciosamente como sango se marchaba,y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en el dueño de la empresa y se pregunto como seria si le hiciera a ella todo lo que le hizo a tsubaki,tampoco pudo evitar imaginarse el cuerpo de el dueño entrando una y otra vez en ella, acariciando con sus manos grandes y rasposas todo su cuerpo,bajo de su nube al sustituir esa imagen con la que había visto esa mañana,el,con Tsubaki haciendo sobre el escritorio,suspiro y en ese momento su celular vibro,reviso el mensaje y se arrepintió de imediato,en el mensaje claramente su jefe le decía que se le habían olvidado unos papeles que también eran para el dueño, no sabia si reír o llorar,por que esto prácticamente le caía como anillo en el dedo,que se le había olvidado entregar los primeros papeles con lo del incidente,finalmente decidió levantarse para ir a entregarlos ,después de todo,era su trabajo.

Se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia el ascensor y una vez ahí pulso el ultimo botón que la iba a llegar a la única oficina de el ultimo piso, una vez abiertas las puertas del elevador camino lentamente donde estaba el escritorio de Tsubaki.

-vengo a entregarle estos papeles al jefe-dijo no muy segura y sonrojada por el incidente de esa mañana

Ella no le contesto,simplemente tomo el teléfono y hablo por el unos segundos,después solo asintió en señal de que podía pasar.

Se dirigió completamente sonrojada y con pasos temblorosos a la entrada de la oficina, una vez ahí toco la puerta temblando completamente,al otro lado de la puerta oyo una voz grabe que a ella se le antojo endemoniadamente sexy,paso cabizbaja hasta que novio a escuchar esa voz grabe y sexy preguntando le que deseaba y ella no pudo hacer nada mas que deslumbrarse por lo que vio,el era grande,tal vez una cabeza mas grande que ella,los músculos de sus brazos piernas y pecho se marcaban perfectamente debajo del traje típico de oficina negro que traía ese día ,su cabello plateado corto, estaba desordenado dandole un toque sexy sus cejas pobladas y negras hacían centrarse en su cabello y su rostro ,oh por dios, su rostro era completamente perfecto,tenia unos ojos dorados que nunca había visto,sus labios rosas y masculinos la hacían tener pensamientos no muy santos,desierto de su ensueño al oír:

-¿Me encuentra deseable señorita higurashi?-pregunto con voz claramente burlona

y ella no pudo hacer nada ademas de desmayarse

 **continuara...**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola mis queridas amigas,agradesco su apoyo en esta historia,tratare de actualizar todos los fines de semana ,pero si o actualizo será por la imaginación perdida y probablemente,crisis de escritora lo mas seguro es que en esos momentos comer un gran bote de helado de chocolate**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Un juego de dos

**hola amigas de fanfiction primero que nada me cambie de nombre (una disculpa si no pudieron encontrarme) ahora soy ladybug miau y espero que me perdonen.**

 **una cosa mas es lo siento mucho por mi ausencia pero tuve que hacer nada mas y nada menos que cuatro trabajos de ocho diez y diez hoja mas una biografía y todo era a mano entonces,aquí va el capitulo tres**

 **si alguien me puede decir como rayos ponerle una linea de separación en ves de las** **o** **envíenme un privado plisss**

 **así que aqui vamos**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **capitulo 3**

desperto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza,llevo su mano ahí y sintió una punzada al tocar,se removió en el lugar en el que estaba acostada y efectivamente en lo que sea que estuviera recostada era muy suave al abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar lo ultimo que escucho

"me encuentra deseable señorita Higurashi"

se sonso furiosamente y después se volvió a sonrojar pero de vergüenza pura al recordar que se desmayo después de eso

-ay que vergüenza -dijo en voz alta sin notar que cierto griego estaba sentado a su lado

-no debería de sentirla, después de todo fue en mi oficina y no públicamente cuando se desmayo-el era ingenioso y trataba de humillarla y eso no lo iva a permitir como se llamaba kagome higurashi

-si supongo a usted no le parece nada, por que supongo que se acostumbra después de follarse a mujeres en su oficina-el frunció el ceño y ella sonrió victoriosa ,chupete esa taisho

-no debe hacer esos comentarios si ya ha follado en la oficina-oh cariño yo jamas eh follado en la oficina de hecho soy virgen, pero obvio que no le iba a decir eso

-bueno señor taisho me temo que yo soy mas discreta a la hora de tener relaciones,de hecho yo lo pensaría dos veces al no usar condon-el palideció y ella sonrió gatunamente pero rápidamente se compuso sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada

-claro que uso condon en cada una de mis relaciones sexuales-sonrio orgulloso como si hubiera ganado alguna concurso millonario

-si estoy segura de que lo hace-comento acariciando el bulto entre sus pantalones

-ahh k-kagome-gimio el besando con fuerza

ella siguió acariciando de arriba a bajo simultáneamente

le bajo los pantalone y lo recorto sobre el sillón de su oficina, bajo sus bóxers liberando su gran erección y lamio la punta disfrutando de sus roncos gemidos,una vez se cansó de lamer se metió todo su pene a la boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza dando embestidas profundas,en un gemido el le agarro la cabeza para marcar un ritmo mas fuerte hasta que se corrió saco su pene de la boca y limpio todo su semen con la boca tragando todo, sin desperdiciar ni una gota

se levanto y se acomodo su ropa mientras el trataba de recuperar la respiración

cuando estaba apunto de salir de la oficina sintió una mano sujetando su muñeca

-a donde vas preciosa todavía no hemos terminado-ella sonrió de manera gatuna y bajo la vista hasta la gran erección fuera de su pantalón

-mmm yo creo que si por que yo ya no tengo ganas-ronroneo ella acariciando nuevamente su intimidad

-nadie me deja con las ganas-el se veía enojado,ella solo sonrió

-entonces yo sere la primera-le cerró la puerta en la cara ante la mirada incrédula de inuyasha y subir a los asesores

una vez ahi, suspiro con pesadas dejándose caer al suelo totalmente roja

-pero que demonios hice-al parecer en un momento de valentía se la habia chupado a su jefe, y ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo antes

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-no sabe con quien te metiste kagome esta me la pagas ,por que nadie deja con ganas a inuyasha taisho-sonrió maliciosamente mirando desde el gran ventanal de su oficina la ciudad de Nueva York

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **eso fue todo chicas espero les haya gustado y antes de despedirme esto buscando que son los siguientes**

 **kagome volvió al pasado pero encontró a inuyasha como un pequeño niño ahora ella le daría el amor que nadie le pudo dar**

 **el siguiente**

 **inuyasha le pegaba a kagome y ella dice algo así como "ella sabia que era su manera de macarme" y de verdad quiero encontrarlo**

 **el otro es donde kagome volvió al pasado como una niña e inyasha también era un niño y miraku su hermano y sango la protegida de su hermano y kaede enamorada de inyasha**

 **el siguiente**

 **ella viajo al pasado como una niña y encontró a inyasha sellado en el arbo entonces le quita el sello y ayuda a kagome a volver a su época y pide de condición poder ver a kagome al regresar a la niña y el dice algo así como "ella sabe amar mas que tu kikyo"**

 **espero me ayuden a encontrarlos escribiéndome un privado con el nombre del fin y quien lo escribió por cierto empezare a escribir tics de 50 sombras de grey y miraculous ladybug entonces me despido bye**

 **con cariño**

 **-ladybug miau**

 **adios babys**


	4. una zorra menos

p style="text-align: center;"stronghola chicas,ya había tardado en actualizar lo se :(/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongpero muchas cosas han sucedido /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongcomo sea/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"stronglas invito a leer los siguientes tics para que se enteren de que problemas tuve y así:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"por que estoy rota"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"por que el gato no era gato"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongninguno es de inuyasha pero así se podrán enterar de que onda comigo/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongbueno en fin/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCOMENZAMOS/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"strongooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCapitulo 4/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-hola mi vida-saludo kikyo su "amante de turno"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-terminamos-vio que la cara de la rubia artificial se descomponí seguro venia a pedirle que depositara mas dinero a su cuenta bancaria./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-P-Pero.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"-pero nada,tu y yo terminamos-la rubia al parecer fingió estar llorando/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-kikyo voy a contar hasta diez,si no te sales cuando termine,llamare a seguridad/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-TE ODIO INUYASHA TAISHO-comenzo haciendo su berrinche la muy zorra/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-si si si,como sea-hizo un gesto despectivo con las manos pero la rubia al parecer trataba de volver a "seducirlo" por que se levanto el vestido y camino de manera "sexy" hasta el./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-podemos solucionarlo yo se que aveces discutimos pero yo puedo ser lo que quieras /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-el solo tomo el telefono y dijo/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-traigan a los cazadores de zorras para que la saquen de aquí/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-si señor-tsubaki parecia feliz de que ya haya terminado con kikyo,pero para nadie era un secreto que tsubaki esta enamorada de el/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-eres un infeliz-kikyo parecia enojada pero... quien podía culparla/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-este infeliz tiene dinero kikyo/p  
p style="text-align: left;"kikyo no respondió solo salió de la oficina justo cuando entraba seguridad,el les hizo una seña como "escolten" y una vez solo no pudo evitar volver a perderse en la imagen de la señorita higurashi lleno de arriba a abajo/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"strongoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongno fue largo pero bueno/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongaunque no lo crean esta historia va a ser corta /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongcomo de diez caps/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongespero lo hayan /strongstrongdisfrutado /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongcon cariño /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongladybug miau/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
